THE PROPHECY
by Angelina56
Summary: The journey of Magnus Bane starts as he try's to make the prophecy happen. He along the way helps four nephilim's and a mundane out with waking Jocelyn Fray and to defeat Valentine Morgenstern. Join Magnus as he try's to do the right things along the way. Sorry I'm bad with summary's guys. Hope you enjoy this story.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instruments or shadowhunters it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**_

A/N: This is my first mortal instruments story guys. I hope that it's okay guys and that you like it. I know that project runway was not on in 1995 but for this story it was okay guys. As we all know Magnus in 400 to 800 odd years old and looks like he's 19 years old. He is the same in this story guys but I have a certain age he was born in this story you will find out later.

* * *

 **THE PROPHECY**

Chapter 1

 _ **August 3, 1995 at 6:30pm**_

 _Magnus Bane loft_

 _Magnus starched out on this couch with his cat Chairman Meow curled up on his stomach purring as he was being petted by his owner who's watching project runway._

 _Magnus relaxing with his cat and watching his favorite TV show after a long day of helping his clients mundane and downworlders alike who needed his magical help._

 _He was watching his show closely when he suddenly felt the most unbearable pain he ever felt in his 400 plus years coming from his left wrist. He grabbed his left wrist holding it tightly as he closed his eyes in pain and his cat jumped off of him at his pain-felled screams._

 _Magnus thrashed around on his couch and holding his left wrist tightly because of the pain coming from his wrist. The pain went on for a 10 mins and then the pain stopped leaving Magnus breathless, panting and covered in_ _sweat._

 _Magnus opened his eyes as the pain stopped and kept panting as he tried to catch his breath. He looked at the clock above the TV and saw that the pain in his left wrist lasted for 10 mins and then it disappeared as fast as it came leaving Magnus confused and scared to look at his hand._

 _Magnus looked way from the clock an taking a deep breath before he looked at his left wrist to find out why the pain he felt came from there._

 _Magnus gathered his courage and moved his right hand from his left wrist and what he saw shocked him beyond words._

 _There on his left wrist was angel wings that were red and looked just like rune that shadowhunters have on there skin._

 _Magnus snapped out of his shock and rubbed at the red angel wings trying to see if they would rub off like a temporary tattoo, but they didn't rub away._

 _Magnus was pulled way from his wrist when he felt the familiar feel of an angel entering his wards around his loft._

 _Magnus looked to his door just as the angel showed himself to Magnus inside the loft._

 _The angel and Magnus just stared at each other for a moment before the angel moved to stand a few feet way from the warlock on the couch._

" _ **Magnus, it's good to see you again nephew." said the angel giving Magnus a true smile that showed how he felt about the warlock in front of him.**_

 _Magnus set up on his couch as he smiled back at his uncle from the couch he set on._

" _It's good to see you again to uncle, but what are you doing here. We both know that you only come if it's something important or very urgent matter that needs to be taken care of. So which is it?" asked Magnus tiredly as he rubbed his hands on his night pants while looking at his uncle._

 _The angel watched his nephew for a few seconds before answering the question his nephew asked him._

" _ **It's not either of those things nephew that I promise you. The reason I'm here is to tell you what the red angel wings mean and why you got them not even an hour ago." said the angel locked in an staring contest with his nephew the High Warlock of Brooklyn.**_

" _Really, then why did this appear on my left wrist and today of all days uncle?" asked Magnus seriously watching his uncle cross his arms across his chest as he spoke._

 _Magnus and his uncle kept there gaze locked as Magnus waited for the angel to answer him._

" ** _Do, you remember when you were little the silent brothers in span telling you stories about how some people have their perfect love out there and how someone knows if they are each others absolute perfect love." said the angel in Magnus loft as he looked at his nephew._**

 _Magnus sighed and nodded his head yes to what his uncle said and then he answered his uncle._

" _Yes, I remember uncle. It's said that when they meet the red mark on their skin turns another color letting them know they have meat there perfect love. But it hasn't happened in hundreds of years." said Magnus seriously eyes narrowing at his uncle in front of him._

 _Magnus stood up from the couch and went over to where he kept his alcohol and grabbed a glass and filled it with whiskey, before Turing and looking at his uncle and taking a big drink of his whiskey._

" _ **It's been about a hundred and thirty years since it last happened, but you know the person it happened to Magnus. We both know what the red angel wings on your wrist mean Magnus. You just have to accept what it means, because the person who has the same mark is part of the same prophecy as you Magnus." said the angel watching his nephew fish the whiskey in his glass and pour another one for himself.**_

 _The angel watched the color leave the high warlocks face as he said that out loud to him._

" _I know what it means uncle don't worry I'll accept it in time. Thank you for letting me know."said Magnus after he finished his second glass of whiskey and having trouble with the fact that his perfect love was born today._

 _Magnus watched his uncle as he filled his third glass of whiskey and took a sip of it as he made his way over to his couch and took a set on it once again._

" _ **Your, welcome nephew. Sorry to cut this visit short nephew, but I'm being called back. I'll see you soon I hope nephew. I wish we could have more time to talk and other stuff but maybe next time." said the angel giving Magnus a bright smile full of love and happiness.**_

 _Magnus gave his uncle a smile right back at him as he gave a wave of his hand in a bye juster to the angel before him. He watched as the angel disappeared in a bright flash of light leaving Magnus loft._

 _Magnus is left alone with his cat to think about what has become his life and the long hard journey he has ahead of him._

* * *

 ** _New York Institute_** _May 15,2014_ ** _(7:30pm)_**

 _Infirmary_

The infirmary was quiet except for the couple surrounding a bed in the back of the room way from the double doors to the room. The couple a man and a women set at the bedside of an injured child waiting for help to arrive.

The couple turn to the doors of the infirmary when they hear foot steps outside them. They watched as the doors open to reveal Magnus Bane the 5'10 glittery High Warlock of Brooklyn making his way over to them.

The same man they meet during the circle upraising 18 years ago and after the upraising when they along with there oldest son had to stay with Magnus until there trail was over and then they took over the New York Institute leadership.

The couple stood up when the warlock came over to them and stopped at the foot of the bed that hold the injured child.

"Warlock Bane, thank you for coming so quick and agreeing to help my son." said Maryse Lightwood coldly to the glittery warlock at the foot of her son's bed.

Magnus looked from Maryse Lightwood to her husband Robert Lightwood to the youngest Lightwood on the bed before him that he knows name is Max Lightwood.

"Maryse, Robert." said Magnus in greeting to the two formal circle members near him.

"Bane, will be outside if you need us." said Robert Lightwood icily to Magnus Bane as he took his wife's arm and escorted her to the exit of the infirmary.

Magnus watched them for a second before turning his attention to the hurt child on the bed.

Magnus moved to Max right side and raised his hands over the young boys body felling the magic build in his hands and come out of his hands in the color blue. He moved his hands down Max's body frowning when he felt multiple demons poisons in the young shadowhunters body. He started pulling the demon poison out of Max who's minutes away from death before Magnus arrived.

Magnus worked safely and fast as he could possibly with out doing any damage to the boy. After about 20 mins Magnus sighed out loud after having gotten all the demon poison out of the young boy. Now all he had to do was fix the broken and fractured ribs and the broken pelvis the young Lightwood had and then he could go back to his loft and rest until his magic is recharged.

Magnus worked hard at fixing the young Lightwood will also taking away his pain. He felt his magic weakening fast as he healed the child.

Magnus lowered his hands after he finished healing the last broken rib felling exhausted and ready for a sleep. He moved a ways away from the young Shadowhunter as not to wake him.

* * *

 _Few seconds later_

Magnus took a few deep breaths to collect himself before he used his magic to open the infirmary doors and he saw the whole Lightwood family standing at the doors waiting for him to finish healing the youngest son and brother of those at the door. He saw the surprise on the faces of all the Lightwood's as the doors opened and he was still by Max Lightwood and they realized that he used magic to open the doors.

Magnus watched as the Lightwood family made there way over to him and the boy in the bed fast asleep. He watched as Isabelle got on the bed with her baby brother and held him as gently as she could. While Jace and Alexander his perfect love stood beside Max an gently put there hands on Max's left arm.

Magnus looked away from the Lightwood children and looked to the parents who where a few feet in front of him looking at him waiting to hear how their son is.

"Maryse, Robert.. your son's going to be fine. All he needs is sleep and to rest his body. So I say nothing but little walking for at lest three days, he can work on any schoolwork he has those days. He going to be a little sore from the broken ribs and pelvis he had but that's all and is should be gone in a few days. If the pain doesn't go way after a week contacted me and I'll make a potion to help with it. Well my work here is done I'll be going now. Oh and you know where to send my payment."said Magnus seriously as he looked at the two formal circle members before him.

Magnus, Maryse and Robert had know idea that the three older Lightwood children where watching them as they talked.

"We will... thanks again for healing Max for us Bane." said Robert Lightwood holding his wife's hand as they looked at the warlock in font of them.

"Your, welcome." said Magnus meaning every word he said happy that his perfect love's brother is still alive because of him arriving in time to heal him.

Magnus turned away from the Lightwood family and walked over to the wall across from the foot of Max's bed getting ready to open a portal and head home to his loft.

All the Lightwood's who are awake watched as Magnus stopped in front of the wall and take a few deep breaths and open a purple portal.

Alec stared at the glittery warlock that had treated his baby brother in awe as the gorgeous man that for some reason he felt that he was his stepped through the purple portal and disappeared the portal closing behind him.

* * *

 _A/N: thanks for reading keep reading if you want to find out what happens next guys. More to come soon._


End file.
